Always Mine
by BishiGirl
Summary: This is much darker than I usually write. Anywho, we take a look into one of the demented minds of Yu-Gi-Oh! Uma...lets see...implied rape, murder and suicide. all that good stuff. R&R not a one-shot! very short, about 200 some words, but you'll see why.
1. Death

Mine  
  
He's mine  
  
Want him  
  
Long for him  
  
His blood  
  
His blood is mine  
  
He is mine  
  
He belongs to me  
  
Need him  
  
Need his blood  
  
He screams  
  
Love his scream  
  
Want him more  
  
Love him  
  
Struggling  
  
Blood  
  
I love that blood  
  
Delicous  
  
Intoxicating  
  
Must have more  
  
He will give me more  
  
Always gives me more  
  
No choice  
  
He is mine  
  
His blood is mine  
  
Want his blood  
  
Always get what i want  
  
He is mine  
  
Claimed him  
  
Remember always  
  
Mine  
  
Never can go  
  
I'll be there  
  
Watch  
  
Wait  
  
Pounce  
  
Blood  
  
His blood  
  
Delicious blood  
  
Struggles  
  
Bleeding  
  
Made him bleed  
  
Delighted  
  
All mine  
  
Knife  
  
More blood  
  
So tasty  
  
More blood  
  
No struggling  
  
Still bleeding  
  
Eye's closed  
  
Mine  
  
No moving  
  
Knife  
  
My blood  
  
Blood mixing  
  
His blood  
  
Tasty  
  
My blood  
  
Bitter  
  
More  
  
Dizzy  
  
More blood  
  
Blurry  
  
Floor  
  
His blood  
  
Sweet  
  
Mine  
  
Always mine  
  
~*~*~  
  
well that was darker than i normally write. its mah first attempt so have mercy! much darker, hey it's 11:00 at night what do you expect? although i'm posting it in the morning. so, which of our psychotic friends do you think this is? the answer might surprise you, but it might not, and, yes i didn't tell you who it was for a reason. guess. R&R *not* a one-shot!  
  
Ja! ~Jessie~ 


	2. Confusion

Always Mine  
  
OoOo  
  
Here's to hoping this chapter is longer than the last! lol. And hopefully wordier. X.x Maybe I'll even use a few complete sentances. lol. This one is someone else's point of view and it should tell who the first chapter was about. I'm not truly in the mood, but I'll try.   
  
OoOo  
  
They're gone  
  
Dead  
  
Bloodless  
  
Breathless  
  
Inanimate  
  
Their lives  
  
Snuffed out  
  
Dead  
  
Why  
  
Lust  
  
Greed  
  
Satisfaction  
  
Both of them  
  
One  
  
Lust  
  
The other  
  
Denial  
  
Never to see the light of day  
  
Never again  
  
No more lunch talks  
  
No more white hair  
  
No more death threats  
  
No more  
  
Never again  
  
To much  
  
Can't handle  
  
End it all  
  
Window  
  
High up  
  
Night sky  
  
It's a beautiful night  
  
The velvet sky  
  
The glittering stars  
  
The glowing moon  
  
Imprinted forever in my mind  
  
One last time  
  
Glance around  
  
Mental notes  
  
Those two  
  
Forever lost  
  
Wait for me  
  
I won't keep you waiting anymore  
  
Falling  
  
Such a pleasant sensation  
  
I won't keep you waiting  
  
The end is near  
  
Hold on  
  
Wait for me  
  
Goodbye  
  
Pain  
  
Warm sensations  
  
Death  
  
I'm coming  
  
Wait for me  
  
OoOo  
  
That went better than I thought it would!! So, as you can tell, the two in the previus chapter were Ryou and Bakura. For a while I thought about making it Yugi and Yami. lol. Glad I didn't, this works out better! So who do you think narrarated this chapter? Let me know in you reviews!!! Speaking of which...  
  
Reviewer {Anonymous}-Sorry it wasn't Seto! He should come in a bit later though! I couldn't think of a good pairing to put him in the first chapter. lol. Glad you find it interesting.  
  
Qutre Winner- Yay!! You came back!! ::feels loved:: lol. Farfarello...what's he from? I've heard the name before. Sorry, wasn't Marik! Nice guess, though!  
  
Sour Schuyler-DING DING DING!!! You're the winner!!! Congratulations!! Your prize, a sweet of your choice! ::holds out basket piled high with sweets:: Take your pick! I'm glad you find it so disturbing that you love it!!! I read Shonen Jump so I haven't seen much of Bakura yet. TT  
  
sonicshadowfreak-Not quite, but good guess!   
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!   
  
Ja!  
  
-Jess 


End file.
